A Different Future
by Alex Lilly Potter
Summary: Takes place after Harry is sorted in PS/SS! Hogwarts reads the Epilogue and attempt to make an awesome future! Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Cedric, Severus, Albus, and many more, all alive! this has been adopted From xXEvie PotterXx, this is also the resurrection of Hogwarts reads the Books, Pairings HP/GW RW/HG SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Hogwarts Reads The Epilogue  
**

Harry Potter waited impatiently for the Sorting Hat to call out the name of Ron's House.  
He crossed his fingers under the table, whooping with joy when the hat cried out, "Gryffindor!"  
Ron came over and sat beside him, the two boys high-fiving each other.  
Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and the man he recognized as Dumbledore rose out of his chair.

Just as he began speaking, a bright light and a loud crack, much like the crack of Apparition, filled the hall.  
When the light cleared, Dumbledore was holding a few pieces of paper and a note.  
He silenced everyone and read the note.

_"Dear Hogwarts,_

_We are from the future.  
We have sent back these few pages of information that one of our fathers wrote in hopes that you can change a few things and maybe save a few lives.  
Once you've read it, another note will appear with something that hopefully will speed up and assist you in changing the future.  
Use the information wisely!  
The future is literally in your hands!_

_With love,_

_JSP, ASP, LLP, HVW, RLW, SSM, FFW, TRL and VMW,"_

As soon as Dumbledore finished the letter, everyone started whispering about the future.  
Dumbledore held up a hand and the hall instantly quieted.  
He cleared his throat and began reading.

**Nineteen Years Later:**

Everyone shared an eager look.

**Autumn seemed to arrive quickly that year.  
The morning of September 1st was crisp and golden as an apple.  
**  
Everyone became excited.  
Maybe they were going to Hogwarts!

**And as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great, sooty station, the fumes of car exhaust and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air.  
Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys that the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

The girls all 'awwwwed', imagining a cute, innocent little girl going to Hogwarts.

**"It won't be long and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

Harry choked on air and everyone turned to him.  
"I, I have a daughter?" he said incredulously.

**Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

The teachers all smiled sadly, even Snape got teary eyed.  
Harry had named his daughter after his mother.  
**  
The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
Albus's**

Everyone looked at Dumbledore who shook his head.  
It wasn't him.

**voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor, his sons**

"Sons?" Harry choked out.  
He had two sons and a daughter?  
Ron patted him on the back comfortingly.

**had resumed the argument they had started in the car.  
****"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"**

The Slytherins all scowled and the Gryffindors cheered; this boy had his priorities straight.

**"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

This time it was Ron, Fred, George and Percy who choked on air.  
"You knocked up my sister?" they yelled at Harry.  
Harry blushed and sank in his chair as exactly what he and Ron's sister had done slowly sank in.

**"I only said he might be," said James,**

The teachers, minus Snape, all teared up as they remembered James, Snape cursing Sirius for killing Lily.

**grinning at his younger brother.  
"There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-"  
****But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

The five Potters approached the barrier.  
With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run.  
A moment later, he had vanished.

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents, immediately taking advantage of the momentary absence of his brother.**

Some people chuckled; others muttered that he was smart for it.

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.  
****"Not every day," said Albus quickly.  
"James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

Some people frowned, thinking that they got letters from home three or four times a week.

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

The Weasleys growled at the reminder that Harry had married their sister.  
Harry sank even lower in his chair.

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in.  
"He likes a laugh, your brother."**

The teachers all groaned, this boy seemed to be the carbon copy of his grandfather.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed.  
As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came.  
Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the Hogwarts Express.**

Everyone sighed happily, remembering their trips to Hogwarts.

**Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.  
****"Where are they?" Albus asked anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.  
****"We'll find them," Ginny said reassuringly.**

Everyone wondered who the family was looking for.

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces.  
Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud.  
Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello.  
**  
Percy glared at Harry as Fred and George laughed.

"**I think that's them, Al," Ginny said suddenly.  
****A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage.  
Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.  
****Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

Ron was reminded of annoying Hermione Granger.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron remarked.  
"I did.  
Hermione"**

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before Ron promptly fainted.  
After Harry woke him five minutes later, Dumbledore continued.

**"didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you?  
She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."  
****"No, I didn't," said Hermione. "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him,"**

Everyone laughed and Gred and Forge high-fived Ron.

**Ron whispered to Harry as they worked together to lift Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.  
****"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

Most of the students nodded and agreed with him.  
Hermione pouted.

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.  
****"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

Fred and George howled fell off the bench, they were laughing so hard.  
Hermione glared at Ron

**"Ron!"  
****Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

Everyone nodded sympathetically, remembering how terrified they were when they first went to Hogwarts.

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.  
Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away.  
The steam had thinned for a moment and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.  
****"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy**

Harry and Ron silently gagged.

**was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat.  
His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin.  
The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

Harry and Draco pictured themselves in their minds, Harry without the scar.

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him and nodded curtly before turning away again.  
****"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.  
"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie.  
Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

Hermione smiled brightly.  
Her intelligence was one of her favorite things about herself.

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," Hermione scolded, half stern, half amused.  
"Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"  
****"You're right, sorry," said Ron.  
But unable to help himself, he quickly added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie.  
Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

All the Weasleys laughed and nodded.  
That definitely sounded like their father.

**"Hey!"  
****James had reappeared; he had relieved himself of his trunk, owl and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.  
****"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.  
"Just seen him!  
And guess what he's doing?  
Snogging Victoire!"**

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.  
****"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin!"**

The teachers all smiled remembering how smart and nice Remus was, despite his condition.  
They were happy he had a family, and wondered who the lucky woman was.  
Snape just scowled.

**"Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"  
****"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"  
****"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away.  
He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

"I think he's made himself very clear, he's only said it like, seven times?" Harry whispered to Ron.

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" Lily whispered ecstatically.  
"Teddy would really be part of the family then!"  
****"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," Harry said.  
"Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"  
**  
The teachers all frowned, hoping nothing bad had happened to Remus.

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically.  
"I don't mind sharing with Al, Teddy could have my room!"**

The teachers stood in panic.  
"No!" they yelled, remembering how bad it was to have two pranksters sharing a room.  
There was still a stain on the floor from when James Potter and Sirius Black were in their sixth year!  
All the students looked at the teachers like they were crazy.

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room _only_ when I want the house demolished."**

The teachers sighed, relieved.

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

The Weasleys sighed sadly at the mention of their late uncle.

"**It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."  
****"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.  
****"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

Neville grinned widely, feeling amazed.  
_He_ was a teacher!

**"But you know Neville-"  
****James rolled his eyes.  
****"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he?  
I can't just walk into Herbology and give him _love_."**

Neville and Professor Sprout smiled.  
Neville because he loved Herbology, Sprout because she was happy to have a Herbology lover in her class.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.  
****"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."**

Most of the sixth and seventh years held their breath.  
Could Albus see Thestrals? Had he seen someone die?

**"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!"_  
**  
The sixth and seventh years sighed in relief.

**But James merely laughed and permitted his mother to kiss him, giving his father a fleeting hug before he leapt onto the rapidly filling train.  
They saw him wave and then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus.  
"They're gentle things, really, nothing scary about them.  
Anyway, you won't be going up to the castle in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

Everyone remembered the first time they saw Hogwarts.  
It was quite breathtaking.

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye. ****"See you at Christmas."  
****"Bye, Al," Harry said as his son hugged him.  
"Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday.  
Don't mess with Peeves, don't duel anyone till you've learned how, and don't let James wind you up."**

The students smiled, nodding at Harry's advice, but the teachers frowned.  
"How about you don't duel at all?" McGonagall suggested disapprovingly.  
Harry blushed and looked away from her half-amused, half-serious expression.

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"  
****The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only that moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere his fear was.  
****Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own.  
Of Harry's three children, Albus alone had inherited Lily's eyes.  
**  
All of the teachers sighed at the mention of Lily's eyes.

**"Albus Severus,"**

Everyone went crazy over hearing Harry's son's name and Snape instantly jumped to his feet, yelling, "What the hell?"  
The students stared at Snape who was obviously in shock and disbelief.  
Harry looked at Snape and quietly asked, "Who's that?"

Percy came to his senses just long enough to mutter, "Your son's namesake."  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
He had named his son after _him_?

Dumbledore waited patiently for ten minutes until the hall became relatively quiet.  
Snape was now sitting back in his chair, his face still a mask of shock.

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train.  
"You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts.  
One of them was a Slytherin, and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

Snape gasped, paling rapidly.  
There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Harry knew everything about what Snape had done and how he had known Harry's mother.  
The only thing he didn't know was _how_ Harry knew.  
He knew that Albus would never tell, so that meant that he had to have told the boy, which was just as ludicrous as the idea of Albus having told Harry.

**"But just say-"  
****"Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?  
It doesn't matter to us, Al.  
But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin.  
The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."******

"Really?"  
**"It did for me," said Harry.**  
The students gaped at Harry, gasping in shock.  
Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had almost been a Slytherin?

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it.  
But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train as the blurred outlines of parents swarmed forward for final kisses and last-minute reminders.  
Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him.  
Students were hanging from the windows nearest them.  
A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

Harry groaned and sighed, still famous.

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

Everyone was confused.  
Why hadn't Harry told his children that he was famous?

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."  
****Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.**

Harry smiled at Ron, the redhead instinctively knowing that Harry was thanking him for that.

**The train began to move and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face which was already ablaze with excitement.  
Harry kept smiling and waving as he watched his son glide away from him.  
****The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air as the train rounded a corner, Harry's hand still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.  
****As Harry glanced at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

Eleven year old Harry absentmindedly did the same.

**"I know he will."  
****The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years.  
****All was well.**

Everyone looked at Dumbledore curiously.  
Another light flashed and a short piece of paper with just six words on it appeared.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat.

_"My name is James Sirius Potter."_

The teachers and purebloods all gasped.  
What did this mean?  
Harry definitely wouldn't name his eldest after the man who murdered his parents, would he?  
Did that mean that Sirius Black was innocent?  
That he had spent ten years in Azkaban for something he didn't do?  
Most shuddered at the thought as the hall grew silent.

**_Hello Fellow Readers, This Is Alex Typing here with her Beautiful Twin Erin (yes Erin is a girl) looking Over her Shoulder Erin this is my story get out of the way!,sorry About that anyway This is the Authors note You betchaStop Erin go hangout with Heather, anyway do any of you remember _**Hogwarts Reads the Books _**Of course they do Dum Dum**__**Erin!, well I shut it down to bad *ignores* **__**I thought this would be better so Here you go and , say thanks to** __**My Beta **_Daughter of the full Moon**,** **My Friend **Cathrine Weasley**, and My Sister **MammaDragon**,**_** Hey why am I not in it**_**_Because you do not have an account *huffs*_**

**_Well Bye Bye  
_**

**_Ta ta_**


	2. Chapter 2

"James Sirius Potter?" McGonagall breathed.  
"We've had an innocent man locked up in Azkaban all this time?" she whispered, mortified.  
Dumbledore gathered the students' attention.

"Prefects, please lead the students to their respective common rooms.  
Mr. Potter, please remain behind."

The students began to file out, following the appropriate prefect.  
Soon only Harry and most of the teachers, barring Trelawney, who had decided that her inner eye would work better in her tower, were left.  
Dumbledore sent everyone to his office, the password being 'Licorice Wands'.

Once everyone was comfortably seated in conjured chairs, Dumbledore moved to stand in front of the group.  
"Albus, what does this mean? I highly doubt that Mr. Potter would name his son after a murderer," McGonagall said.  
All of the teachers murmured their agreement.  
Albus raised a hand and everyone instantly fell silent.

"I believe that a trip to Azkaban is in order.  
Severus, if you could go get a bottle of truth serum.  
Minerva, if you and Severus would accompany me to Azkaban."  
Severus nodded and flooed down to his quarters as Minerva went to stand by the floo.

Harry was confused.  
"Who's Sirius?" Harry asked.

Minerva sat down next to him.  
"Sirius Black is the man who we all believed to have sold your parents to You-Know-Who.  
However, in light of the new information, we believe that he may be innocent." she gently explained.

Harry's eyes flashed. "I want to go!"  
All the teachers immediately objected.  
"It isn't safe for you there, something bad could-" Professor Sprout began, only to be cut off by a recently returned Severus.  
"I think he should go."

The teachers were all outraged, Minerva the most.  
"Severus Snape! I don't care how much you hate the Potters, I will not allow you to get Harry's soul sucked out!" Minerva argued.  
"I don't intend to let him within ten feet of a Dementor!" Severus snapped furiously.  
"Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart.  
But I made an Unbreakable Vow to Lily before they went into hiding that I would protect Harry if they died and I fully intend on keeping that promise."

Everyone, bar Dumbledore, was shocked.  
"You made an Unbreakable Vow to protect the boy?" Madam Pomfrey asked softly.  
Severus nodded stiffly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and all attention turned to him.  
"I believe that Mr. Potter should have a say in this.  
Harry, keep in mind that Azkaban is considered the worst place on Earth for a reason, and that most people go insane within a few months.  
Sirius Black may not be able to answer any questions we have.  
Bearing that in mind, are you one hundred percent certain that you still want to go?"  
Everyone held their breath, hoping that Harry would decline the offer.

Harry nodded determinedly.  
He wanted to know if Sirius Black was innocent, and if he wasn't, then why he had sold Harry's parents to Voldemort.  
"I want to know, I need to know if he did it."

The teachers sighed.  
He had Lily's determination.  
Nothing was going to stop him now that he had his mind set on it.

Albus nodded and Severus pulled Harry protectively into his side.  
Harry smiled happily.  
For the first time in his life he felt important, like someone actually cared about him.  
It was a very refreshing change from his life at Privet Drive.

Severus held Harry as they flooed to the Hogs Head.  
Aberforth glared at Dumbledore and Snape, and Snape sneered back.  
They wasted no time in getting out of the pub and into Hogsmeade.  
Albus grabbed Severus' arm and Severus tightened his grip on Harry's hand.

In an instant they were on a dreary island.  
Harry shivered as he held back his dinner, which was threatening to come back up.  
Severus and Albus both raised their wands and muttered a spell.  
A silver doe flew out of Snape's wand, and a phoenix out of Dumbledore's.  
They were stopped at the entrance by the guard, who escorted them to Sirius's cell.

"Don't know why you could possibly want to visit that piece of scum, but I wouldn't object to it if you decided to get a bit rough with him." he said as they arrived at Sirius Black's cell.  
The guard banged on the bars.  
"Black! You have visitors!" he said, his voice filled with disgust.  
He walked back to the entrance and after a few seconds, a ghastly looking Sirius appeared.

"You look horrible, Black!" Snape commented.  
Sirius looked at Snape.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Snivellus?" Sirius sneered.  
"We're here to see whether you're really guilty or not, Black."

Sirius' jaw dropped.  
"Why now? It's been years; and no one bothered to make sure I was guilty before, they just threw me in here."  
Dumbledore nodded.  
"We are sorry for not checking before, but the wizarding world was under the impression that you had been tried and found guilty."

Sirius snorted.  
"I never had a trial, they just tossed me in here and threw away the key.  
My intent was to kill Pettigrew for betraying us, than go to Lily's horrid sister's house and get Harry, but he escaped and killed thirteen muggles."

Harry's eyes brightened up, this man, this innocent man cared about him.  
"Really?" he asked.  
Sirius' head swiveled around so fast that Harry swore he heard his neck crack.  
"Harry?" he croaked.  
Harry nodded shyly.

Sirius frowned.  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone after Pettigrew.  
If I had known, I would have gone straight to Dumbledore.  
I know how Lily's sister is. I'm so sorry I left you there." he said.  
Tears were running down his face.

Harry wanted to hug Sirius. Snape and Dumbledore were quietly conversing behind Harry.  
They stopped suddenly, both seeming to be in agreement.

"What do you mean by Pettigrew, I thought you were the secret keeper?" Dumbledore asked.  
Sirius laughed mirthlessly.  
"We switched and told everyone that I was the secret keeper.  
That way if Voldemort came after me, he could kill me and James and Lily would still be safe."

Dumbledore nodded.  
"When you said Pettigrew escaped, what did you mean? They found part of him, so he couldn't have just Apparated." Snape asked urgently.

Sirius scowled.  
"We were all unregistered Animagi.  
James was a stag, I am a dog, and Pettigrew is a rat.  
Looking back, it was blatantly obvious that the rat would be the traitor, but we were so sure that no one would betray us." Sirius said acidly.

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a look.  
"Would you be willing to testify this under Veritaserum in front of the Wizengamot?" Dumbledore asked.  
Sirius nodded.  
"I would do anything to get out of this hell hole and be able to raise Harry.  
It was supposed to be me in the first place. He's my godson."

Harry's ears perked up at this.  
"You're my godfather?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded.  
"I was supposed to raise you, but I stupidly went after Pettigrew.  
I have to give him credit, though. He fooled all of us." Sirius said venomously.  
"Do you know where he might be?"  
Sirius shook his head.  
"He could be anywhere, there are millions of rats. Probably a hundred thousand of them missing a toe."

Harry perked up at this.  
"He's missing a toe?" he asked curiously.  
Three faces turned to him.

Harry blushed, but continued.  
"Ron's pet rat is missing a toe, he's really old and used to belong to Percy."  
Snape and Sirius' faces went white.  
They shared a horrified look as the guard came back.  
"Time to go, you've had an hour and a half."  
They nodded.

Harry looked sad to go.  
"Don't worry, Sirius, We'll have you in the ministry giving testimony by this time next week." Dumbledore said.  
Sirius nodded.  
"Just get me out of here." Sirius begged.

Harry teared up.  
"It's okay Sirius, we'll get you out. I promise." Harry whispered.  
Sirius smiled bravely.

"Don't worry about me Harry, I'll be fine.  
You just worry about making friends and playing pranks.  
Your dad and I were expert pranksters, along with our friend Remus Lupin."  
Harry smiled.

"Let's go, people! I don't have all night!" the guard grumbled, leading them out.  
Harry's last glimpse of Sirius was of him turning into a dog and curling up on the floor, his paws over his eyes.

_**Hey Guys, Alex and Erin here! okay guys so Erin is Going to help Me with this Story,And if we are lucky Our Best friend **_Cathrine Weasley_** will Help Us! and I am Really sorry I We are sorry Erin, We have not Been on School has been Really Hectic.**_

_**Bye**_

_**Ta ta **_


End file.
